Playboy Playmate, Caroline Forbes
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline walks in on Tyler looking at a Playboy. She takes matters in her own hands in a different way by making her own magazine, just for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Playboy Playmate, Caroline Forbes**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline walks in on Tyler looking at a Playboy while he's getting himself off. She takes matters in her own hands in a different way by making her own magazine, just for him. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

"Tyler, are you in here?" Caroline called out before opening his bedroom door just walking in catching him in the middle of jacking his self off. "Um oh, shit," she was frozen because the last thing she expected was to find him like this. She looked at the bed and noticed that there was the latest issue of the Playboy magazine laying on his bed open to one of the center folds. He hadn't seen her yet because he was lost in what he was doing to his self. She bit down on her bottom lip not sure if she should be watching him. They had been hanging out all summer, but she hadn't seen him like this even if she had seen him at his most vulnerable when he was turning into a werewolf. His mom had told her to just go on in, he wasn't doing anything, but little did she know her son was getting his self off to a picture in a magazine.

Tyler moaned moving his hand up and down his cock closing his eyes, he was right on the edge of his orgasm and with another jerk he was cumming against his hand and stomach. The only thing was he wasn't shouting out any random name, it was Caroline's name that came out of his mouth. Caroline looked up at him in a hurry before she found her ability to move speeding out of his room and down the hall. She ran at her normal speed down the stairs and out of the house thankful that his mom had done left when she walked in. She couldn't explain why she had run out of the house so fast without even talking to Tyler. She couldn't believe he had shouted her name during that, she had thought it would be the girl in the Playboy's name, not her own. She wasn't sure what to think, but she needed to get herself together before he figured out she was there.

Tyler looked over at his floor noticing that something was lying there and he went over picking it up after wiping his hand off. It was the CD that Caroline had borrowed from him the week before. She wouldn't just drop it on the floor she freaked when she dropped a dvd by accident. It took him a moment to put it together but he grabbed his jeans putting the CD on his bed and ran downstairs at his full speed. He didn't stop until he got to her grabbing her car door that she was opening to get inside. "Hey, Care," he acted like nothing had happened, but he could tell by the fact she was beat red she had saw him on the bed, she had probably heard him too. "I'm hungry want get breakfast?"

Caroline had hoped to be gone before he knew she was there, but she hadn't been fast enough. "Sure um, how about pancakes and cum, i mean butter, butter pancakes and butter," she said in a hurry hoping he hadn't heard what she had said. She couldn't believe that cum had just shot out of her mouth like that. She was mortified and was sure her face was getting redder by the second. She couldn't even look directly at him at first because it was just wrong, okay not wrong. She had actually wanted to join him on the bed, she had wanted to be the one jerking him off. She might have even thought of giving him head or the best of all sex, she would kill for some sex. It had been months since she had sex and man was it starting to drive her crazy not even her dildo or vibrators were getting it done.

Tyler smirked, "So did you like what you saw?" he asked leaning against her car door meeting her eyes after he took hold of her chin lifting it up, "After all you did just walk into my room, without knocking," it wasn't his fault that she just barged in on him. Sure, he should have locked the door, but he'd thought he was the only one there. He however was glad he didn't lock it this was perfect. He got to see that Caroline Forbes all flustered just like she got every full moon when he was stripping. The last time he'd forgone the elastic pants all together and he'd been watching her before it happened.

Caroline glared at him swatting at his hand, "You just wait I will get you back," she grumbled adding that he could eat breakfast with his Playboy magazine before she got in the car. She started it and drove off needing to get away from him before she did something she'd regret. He was her best friend, she couldn't just give into what she really wanted and jump him.

However, she was a teenager, she was horny and he was there for the taken since he did shout her name out when he was cumming. She was just going to get him back for that magazine first though. He didn't need the women in the magazine when he had a actual person that would willingly do him any day or night. She picked up her cell phone calling Elena, she needed her camera and knew that Elena had a tri-pod somewhere that her mom had used. She was going to make her own Playboy and teach Tyler a lesson. She just hoped that it went the way she was planning it out because sometimes things went arye.

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck watching Caroline leave, he knew that he would have to apologize to her later and then get her on something so they could forget it ever happened. He however wanted to do something else to her, he'd been picturing her laid out on the desk, but with her legs spread little wider so he could really see her. "Damn the werewolf shit," he groaned feeling his dick getting hard again.

He was horny all the damn time and when he was with Caroline it was hard not to look at her and not day dream. She was wearing those tight two piece bathing suits when they went swimming and the shirt she had on today had made her breasts stand out more. He had been able to see down her shirt and she was without a bra since the tank top tied in the back prevented her from wearing one. The one built into the shirt didn't do a damn thing for suppport and he'd seen her nipples. They had been hard as a rock he wanted to know if she'd been turned on by what she saw.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline had called her mom making sure that she wasn't going to be home for a while needing to have the house to herself. The last thing she needed was for her mom to walk in during this. They were close, but there was no way on earth she could survive that embarasment on top of catching Tyler that morning too. She had gotten herself something to eat before picking up the tri-pod from Elena. She was just glad she hadn't had to explain what she was going to be doing with it since Jeremy had been the only one home.

She had picked it up gone home ate what she'd gotten and now she was getting ready to start. She was in a pair of high heel boots that went to her knees along with Tyler's football jersey that he had left the other week. She had pulled it up tying it so that it held her breasts up like her bra would. She had on a skin tight leather skirt without any panties under it turning the camera so it was facing the couch. She leaned over the back of it after setting the timer so that he would be able to see her ass since the skirt had rode up. She was going to take off an article of clothing for each shot until she was naked and then she'd go crazy. She was just going to have to print them off the computer so that nobody besides Tyler and herself saw these. She couldn't risk being seen by others she'd never live it down that was for sure. She looked back at the camera smiling with her legs spread just far enough lifting herself slightly onto the couch's back.

Once the first picture was done she quickly took the skirt off kicking it away from her sitting on top of the couch's back this time with her legs crossed. She bit down on her bottom lip as the flash went off. She had set it so there would be four pictures before she moved to taking something else off, so she spread her legs so that he would have a teasing view for the next one. After that she stood up and leaned back so that the picture would take with just her southern part in the picture. She giggled standing up straight going over to the camera looking at the pictures. They were perfect she thought and set the camera back on the tri-pod picking them both up moving over coffee table putting the camera at the long end.

Caroline took a few minutes to get it set up and do a test shot to make sure the lighting was good. She then laid down on the coffee table untying the jersey pulling it over her neck, but keeping it on. She moved her hand down over her legs on either side lifting herself up slightly before the flash went off. She got up moving the camera to the side view taking another picture on the coffee table. This time she took the jersey off, but covered her breasts with her hands not letting him see them in this picture. Once the next picture took she spread her fingers apart letting him get a slight glimpse of them, her nipples peeking out.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

After the living room shots Caroline moved to her bedroom closing the door and setting the camera back on the tri-pod letting it face her desk first. She got it set up and straddled the chair getting a side view of herself. She leaned back against the desk getting a nice side shot of her breasts moving her hands just below them. After a few more shots she was moving from the desk and chair over to her bed. She sat back against the head board at first bringing one of her pillows up covering herself for first picture. The second one she just had her breasts on display before uncovering her body again. She brought her legs up sliding down so that she was on display, but her legs covered her breasts as the flash went off again.

She rolled over onto her stomach facing the camera getting to her knees moving her hand down to her southern lips. For the next five pictures she was playing with herself just for him to see. She got up looking at the pictures before going over to her computer putting them on there. She needed to get them off before she started the next part of getting him back, which was making the magazine. She just wanted to find one more really good picture for him to see at the end of the magazine. She really wished that Bonnie was still in town becasue she could get her to help her. However, she was on her own because she didn't want to ask Elena, who was dealing with Stefan being missing to do this for her.

Caroline decided to put the magazine together on the computer then she would find the best cover picture for the magazine. She was thinking her on the hood of Tyler's car or on his bed one would be perfect, maybe even the Bronco he'd gotten. She grabbed her clothes that were skattered and packed up her laptop, the tri-pod and camera before she took off out the door. She had to get the last picture before she put this all together, she took her phone out sending Jeremy a text seeing if he would do her a favor. She had to get Tyler out of his house for at least an hour and they were sorta friends now. She knew that Jer would come through for her she was the reason Bonnie had finally given in and given him a chance.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline had waited until Tyler had left before she slipped into his house with her laptop bag, tri-pod and camera. She had been glad when Jeremy agreed to help her out. She'd parked near the old cellar so that she wouldn't be spotted by anybody. She knew that nobody would be home and that was going to work out perfect for her. She ran full speed up to his bedroom pushing the door to when she got inside. She set the camera up laid her laptop on the dresser turning it on as well before she went to his closet. She needed a few things and one of them was his football helmet, one of his shirts, and his football. On the way over she'd decided to make the magazine longer than just the pictures she'd done in her house.

She picked out what looked like a well worn button down shirt tossing it onto his bed and the helmet that was on his floor. The following week football practice would start back so she wasn't too worried about what the helmet would smell like. She just wasn't sure about the football being clean. She defiantly didn't want to be doing what she wanted with it before she got it at least under some soap and water. It had mud caked on it an inch thick from the last time that he'd used it.

Once all was ready and after she gave the football a nice scrubbing, no way she was sticking it near her vagina without giving it a bath. She might not mind certain things, but no way in hell was the football going there without her knowing damn well where it had been. She left her knee high leather boots on that she'd changed into from the knee high heels she'd had on before. She took the rest of her clothes off, which hadn't been much at all. She'd had on his football jersey and a really tight skirt, a little longer than the one she'd done the pictures in before.

Caroline put Tyler's shirt on buttoning it up to the top setting the camera up to take a picture every thirty-seconds. She set it up so it would take ten to start with then she could do some more after that was done. With each picture she would unbutton one or two buttons of the shirt giving him a nice view. She had already taken a nice assortment of pictures at her house. She was now going to give him a shock when he saw these at his own house.

She picked up the football getting on his bed sticking the helmet on, "Should have washed this out too," she groaned before getting into position of holding the football like she was going to hike it to another person behind her. He wouldn't be able to see her southern region yet either. After the first picture she popped the first two buttons and brought the football up as if she was going to throw it to somebody in front of her this time.

She waited for two pictures to go by before she undid anymore of the buttons on her shirt letting the camera have a nice view down her shirt. She put the ball between her knees before sitting back on her feet. She still had the helmet on waiting till the last second to take it off. She had gotten use to the smell at least so it wasn't bothering her as bad. She took two pictures in the position before lying down on her side rolling the shirt up so it showed off her stomach, still not showing all of her breasts.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline brought her legs up facing the camera holding both of them with the football resting just below her breasts, the tip pointing between them so her breasts were holding it. She had gotten the last of the buttons unbuttoned and let the shirt hang open. She wasn't going to take it off just yet. The ninth and tenth pictures took with her lying like that just moving the football so it was on top of her breasts for the tenth picture.

After the tenth picture she got up taking the shirt off tossing it up near the pillow before resetting the camera to take ten more pictures. She reset the timer as well before going over to the bed turning so her back was to the camera and bending over the bed. The football was sticking out between her legs like she was going to throw it again. She knew in the picture that Tyler would have a nice view between her legs.

She smiled having fun with what she was doing getting into it even more when she got back on the bed placing the football between her legs sitting down on it so she was straddling it. It was why she'd cleaned the thing off; even if she wasn't able to get sick from the thing it would have been gross. She moved it after three pictures and put it standing up as if she were to hike it sitting with it slightly inside of her. It defiantly was a weird feeling and she was glad when the two pictures took so she could get rid of it tossing it on the floor. She had taken the helmet off for the last four pictures tossing it down as well.

She took the chip out of the camera going to the laptop putting it in the slot before bringing up the new pictures. She giggled looking at them, "This will be perfect," she was going to make the magazine at her house so she was going to have to leave. She still wasn't sure if she had a cover picture yet. She got dressed before gathering all of the things she had brought; quickly putting up the things she had gotten from the closet as well. She didn't want him to find anything out of place.

Caroline slipped into the woods the way she had come going to the cellar where they spent a lot of time together during the full moons. She set up the camera on the tri-pod stripping back down to nothing before she went over to the chains. She had a set of keys to them and knew they had enough slack that she could unchain her own self when she was done. She set the timer before she locked the chains to her wrists and ankles.

She winced as the gravels cut into her from the cellar floor, but she ignored it after a few seconds. She looked up after lying down on her back, upside down from the way the camera was facing lifting herself up. The view was mostly of her breasts, but she got some of her southern region in the picture as well. She got to her knees letting her face shift so her fangs came out and the veins under her eyes ran red as the next picture too. She let the flash go off again this time she was using her hands to balance herself upside down doing half a head stand so her southern lips were in full view this time.

"There, now I can go and put this together," she wanted to have it done before that night when Tyler was supposed to come over to her house. She was going have to make sure that he was still coming and she was going to give him the surprise of his life. Find a magazine of just her in it naked like this was going to blow his mind. She figured this would be a better pay back than anything else she could do.

**TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Playboy Playmate, Caroline Forbes**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline walks in on Tyler looking at a Playboy while he's getting himself off. She takes matters in her own hands in a different way by making her own magazine, just for him. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler was glad when Caroline called acting like nothing had happened that morning inviting him over for their normal Friday movie night. He had planned on taking her out to do something, but she insisted they could do it the next night. She was in her bossy mood so he hadn't refused letting her have what she wanted. He wasn't sure why she'd giggled before she had hung up and he could have sworn he heard her say he'll lose his mind. He just hoped she hadn't bought another three hour movie about romance he was going to have to start hiding them from her.

He had said he would be over at six, but she'd said make it five-thirty because they were eating first. She had also told him he had to bring his Bronco he'd just gotten the month before. He still had his car, but he'd also gotten the 'beast' as she called it. He was parking when he saw her coming outside skipping. He had to laugh wondering what she'd done ate that had her so hyper. She had a sweet tooth that was for sure, she'd almost bitten his finger off when he'd brought her red velvet cookies that time and wanted one his self.

"You're in a good mood," he said when she opened the door to the Bronco, "Did you get into the sugar again?" he grinned and was surprised when she kissed him. It wasn't one on the cheek like she'd done before, it was a full on kiss. He let go of the bag he'd been about to pull out of the truck wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could get her. He had wanted to kiss her for weeks, but he didn't want to get shot down again.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him back against the Bronco, which made the door slam shut. She ran her hand under his shirt raking her nails down his toned abs, "Take your shoes and shirt off when you come inside," she whispered in his ear before pulling at his belt unbuckling it. She smiled hearing his reaction to what she was doing, "Lose these as well, but keep your boxers on, you frisky little wolf," she turned around taking off back to the house in a blur leaving him standing there.

Tyler closed his eyes leaning back against the side of the Bronco trying to catch his breath. He knew why she was all giddy now, he had tasted the whiskey and icing on her lips and tongue. He took a few moments to pull himself together before getting what he'd brought out of the front seat and rolling the window up. It looked like it was going to rain and he didn't want it to get wet.

He walked up the side walk, into the house and did just what she'd told him to do. He stripped down to his boxers, which he had done before because he had about sweated to death two weeks ago when her A/C had been on the fritz. Caroline had been leaning against him in a two piece bathing suit as well. She had just palmed his cock outside like she did it every day of the week too. He was never getting that image out of his head that was for damn sure. He wasn't sure what was going on with her but he loved it.

He walked into the kitchen finding her pulling something out of the oven. He smirked before going over to her and once she put the mystery pie down he pulled her back to him so her back was flushed to his front. "You are a bad vampire, leaving the wolf outside all hot and bothered," he wasn't sure what game she was playing, but he was going to join in as well. "He might just have to blow your house down," he moved his hand up her leg since she had taken the shirt she'd been wearing off leaving her in only the top to a bikini set.

He couldn't believe that if he turned her around he would be able to see her down there. "Maybe, this innocent girl wants the wolf to blow on something," Caroline grinned before easily getting out of his grasp. "However, you are going to have to go to my bedroom and look at what I bought for you," she took hold of his hands moving them away from her body when he tried to touch her again. She had gone to the store and picked up some lube just in case he needed it, but she was hoping that he would let her join him.

She pushed him towards the living room which would lead to her bedroom knowing that when he saw the magazine she had made he was going to have a cow. She just hoped that maybe it was a good cow and not a bad one. She sure as hell wouldn't have done what she'd done for anybody else. Tyler was her best friend and she wanted him to enjoy it, after all he'd been calling out her name instead of the girl in the actual Playboy. She knew that he had a subscription to the magazine since he was fourteen years old.

He had put it in Mason's name for a while. He'd once brought it to school and she'd seen it in his locker and grabbed it. She'd teased him for days telling him which page she'd been looking at the night before. She'd even teased him that she might have gotten herself off to one. That seemed like years ago, but it was actually just last year near the end of the school year. He had tried for days to get that book back. He'd even went to her house and tried to find it, little did he know she'd had left it in her car. There was no way she'd leave it in her house with her mom to accidently find it.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler went over to her bed sitting down on it before pulling the bag that was lying there to him looking inside of it. He wasn't sure what to think at first when he pulled the magazine out that was inside. It was the next month's edition of Playboy, however when he took a closer look he was wrong. It wasn't the next month's edition it couldn't be seeing as how Caroline was the one on the cover lying across the hood of his Bronco completely naked. He was wrecking his brain to think when on earth she could have taken the picture.

He opened up the pages and flipped through them quickly finding that it was all Caroline and he stopped. "What on earth," he went back to the first page finding writing that said 'enjoy, Tyler, the KY is in the nightstand drawer,' he had two options go out of the room find Caroline and ask her what she had done or enjoy this. He settled for option C, which entailed him going to get Caroline so that she was right beside him. If she was going to give him naked pictures of herself he wanted to see her too. She had worn only that shirt, which he could swear was one of his he might have left here.

Caroline was just outside her room and when he came out she looked surprised, "What you didn't like it?" she asked a little confused, but when he pulled her back into the room and onto the bed with him she smiled. "This was just for your enjoyment, not ours, Ty, I am the after show," she was going to wait till he had finished looking at the magazine and then join him. She had decided that eating could wait till after they had fun. She couldn't wait any longer to see his face and she wasn't disappointed that was for sure.

"You are no after show, Care, and it will feel less odd if you're beside me," he wouldn't feel like that one time when the football players found the hole that could be seen into the girls' locker room. He had been spying right along with them not giving a damn about the fact it was wrong. He just couldn't do it when Caroline had stripped down to nothing; he'd left the locker room. He had no damn clue why she meant more than the others; hell he'd watched their other friends take showers, but not her.

"Odd?" Caroline asked wondering why he would think that she had done this for him. "If you don't want to look you don't have to," she reached for the magazine at the same time he was pulling it away from her grasp and he kissed her, it had been by accident, but he wasn't pulling away, he was pulling her closer. Caroline moaned climbing onto his lap straddling him without putting much thought into it. "Why did you say it was odd?" she asked moving her hands over his body.

"Because, I see you every day, I will never see those women in my life," it was the truth he didn't need to see those women, but he saw Caroline every single day of his life, he couldn't ogle her like that with her not there. "You are my best friend, Care, it means something," he'd never had a girl best friend in his life. He wasn't going to lose her over this if it went badly, she was the only person he had he could trust with his life.

"I spent all day on this, I want you to enjoy this, Tyler, and afterwards, we are having sex," Caroline smiled leaning closer to him so that she was whispering in his ear, "I want to watch you jack off like you did this morning," she kissed his neck moving down to his throat and even lower until she was sucking at his nipples. "Now, get the KY out of the drawer and I'm going to watch," she got up going over to her dresser hoping up onto it so she was far enough away she wouldn't be tempted to touch just yet.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler opened the magazine up again finding he'd missed the words underneath one of the pictures. He read it before looking up at Caroline who was nodding at him. He couldn't believe that she had made this magazine, but the fact she had a video of herself getting off too. He was going to die if she brought that out now, he was already hard as hell trying to reason with her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship even though he was starting to dream about her at night. He was around her all the time, he was horny all the damn time, he was sure his wrist would fall off sometimes when he was getting his self off.

"Page one, Tyler, stop reading the story, you can read that later," Caroline said sliding the shirt off her shoulders sitting there in nothing at all now. She moved her hand down her breast, watching him. She had put the pictures of herself in his bedroom throughout the magazine not in any order. The first one was her sitting with the football positioned so it looked like it was inside of her, which the tip had been.

Tyler turned the page like she said finding the first picture and it was taking up the entire page, plus it was a pull out and he let out a moan seeing her sitting on his football like that. His hand was moving up and down his cock looking at the picture because he couldn't figure out how she'd done it. Caroline let out a moan herself watching him wanting to be the one doing what he was. She was going to make him wait however, she wanted him to cum on his own at first. She however was talking to him telling him that the football was still nice and wet. She had taken the football helmet off for that picture and when she'd gotten home she had take a shower getting herself off.

"Fuck, Care," he was moving his hand faster glad she'd gotten the lube because it was making it feel a lot better. He was pretty sure she'd gotten the warming kind too, he closed his eyes picture her riding the football. He knew it wasn't possible, but in his mind it was and damn did it make him harder. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip watching him playing with her nipples while he was jerking off. She wasn't surprised when he was cumming a few seconds later all over his hand and torso.

"All mine," Caroline jumped off the dresser onto the bed and crawling up to him, "Open your eyes Tyler," she ran her tongue along the tip of his cock that was still leaking causing him to hiss in pleasure. She sucked the head of his cock clean, running her tongue over the slit, "look at the magazine, Ty, not me," she took him farther into her mouth smiling when he was turning the page. She had placed the football one out of place and the ones at his house, but the ones she'd taken here were in order. The next picture he saw was her bending over the couch in the tight skirt.

Tyler groaned arching up into her mouth flipping to the next page finding the thing that told about the playmate of the month. Caroline had filled one out just like it and the place for her to be in a few years had under or on top of Tyler Lockwood. He lost it in that moment again filling her mouth because she had started deep-throating and what he read turned him on too. The fact she had even filled that out made him want to do a few bad things with her.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline crawled up his body kissing him after she'd licked all the cum he'd spilt on his body off. "You taste really good, Tyler, I want more, but you haven't turned the page," she reached over doing it for him revealing the picture of her she'd taken when she'd gotten home in the tub soaping her body up. "I got all clean, so we could get dirty," she said in a seductive voice before nipping at his throat just enough not to draw any blood from him, but that it would leave a mark.

Tyler put his hands on her hips flipping them over so that she was under him. "You couldn't do this, by yourself," he moved down her body lifting her bottom up, "Look at the next page Caroline," he said before thrusting his tongue into her body. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue fucked her like she'd done with her vibrator in the tub. She liked his tongue more though gasping and holding onto the headboard. He was moving in a fast to slow pace and then stopped before starting over.

He turned the page when she didn't, moaning seeing her completely naked on her bed like she was now. He growled looking at the other page with holding her legs up where he could see everything. He sucked at her clit making her moan and cry out as he ran his tongue over it in a fast motion until she was cumming. He ran his tongue over her clit before licking her clean; he hadn't been so turned on before in his life. Not even being close to her when they'd been swimming and she'd flashed him just to tease him had made him this hard.

Tyler sat back picking the magazine up turning the page moaning, if she was wanting him to never look at a Playboy again, she was getting damn close to it. The things she was doing got him turned on faster than what the magazine ever could do. He pulled her up so she was sitting beside him while he flipped the pages looking at her inside the pages. When he got to the picture that was also on the cover, mid way into the fake Playboy he stopped. She had stripped down, gotten on top of his Bronco, parked right outside of his house and taken not just the cover shot, but four others. Anybody could have spotted her, even he could have walked out and saw her.

"You're a naughty little, vampire," he grinned wondering how on earth she'd had the camera just right to fuck herself with the vibrator inside of his front seat. She wouldn't say, but she promised to show him later before taking the magazine out of his hand tossing it on the bed. She climbed onto his lap pushing him backwards back onto the mattress taking hold of his cock before impelling herself on it.

They both cried out together being joined for the first time and she wasn't moving at first leaning just inches from his lips. "You're a bad wolf, so when you get home tonight, you are going to finish looking at that," she got closer so that her nipples were grazing his, "And use the Skype so I can watch you," she then kissed him finally moving up and then down before rocking and rolling her hips. She also told him when he got his new Playboy they were going to be looking at it together from now on. "But you'll be fucking me when you get horny from those pictures," she added.

"Yes, god yes," Tyler growled out reaching for her hips thrusting up into her making her scream out in pleasure. He groaned as she clamped down on him hard, if he was human he was sure she would have broken him right then. He loved the sound of her screaming and did what he had done to get her to scream before, he wasn't let down because she screamed out his name. He flipped them over pinning her wrists against the bed pulling out before slamming back into her body. "I want to watch you on that football," he said as he thrusted into her over and over.

Caroline was meeting him with each thrust, strangling out a yes as he pulled out again turning her onto her stomach spreading her legs apart before thrusting back into her. She gasped at the new angle that was hitting every single one of her sweet spots. He laid down almost on top of her, just enough that he could still move without crushing her into the bed. He took hold of both of her breasts gripping them thrusting into her using them to hold onto. The whole time he was pinching and twisting her nipples making her cry out in even more pleasure. "Tyler, please," she was so close, but she wanted him to touch her clit.

"Not yet, Carebear," he pulled the magazine back to them flipping to a random page, which happened to be her chained up on her knees in the cellar. He lost it right then any control to not use his full speed. She screamed out going over as he fucked her just the way she'd wanted him to. She gripped the sheets holding onto them as her entire bed shock, his name was still coming from her lips over and over. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted that side of him out and she'd gotten what she wanted.

Caroline whimpered feeling him exploding inside of her as her own orgasm took over, "TYLER, don't stop, don't stop," she wanted more and his growls were getting louder in her ear as he kept thrusting until he couldn't move collapsing on her body. She took all of his weight moaning as her walls clinched and unclenched the best they could still lying with her legs eagle spread, his just inside of hers.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler wasn't sure how long he'd been passed out, but he could feel Caroline still underneath him. He went to move, but she grabbed him telling him not to move, "I don't want to crush you," she still stopped him when he tried to move clamping down firmly on his cock causing him to groan at her powerful walls. "Okay, not moving," he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders running his hands over her sides. He was still buried deep inside of her and it felt good to wake up this way.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning, I just was flustered and then I thought about what you were looking at saying my name," she wanted to be facing him, but being pinned under him like this was helping for what she had to say. She went on asking if he had ever done it before now, before they were vampire and werewolf. She wanted to know if he thought about her that way before they had become best friends this past year.

Tyler had the opposite idea she did pulling out rolling her over before pulling her back on top of him. She whimpered as he entered her again, her walls were sensitive after the sex they'd had. "I have thought about you naked, but last year when I could have seen you every day," he explained about the hole they had found and how he had walked out when she'd been present. "I didn't want to do that to you, I don't know why, I mean I had free shot," he had actually punched one of the guys for taking a picture of her naked.

"Why? I mean you looked at the rest of the squad," Caroline asked running her hand over his chest looking down, not at him. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he hadn't taken the free look.

"Because, you and I might have gotten on each other's nerves as kids, pushed each other, shouted at each other, wanted to kill the other at many points," He lifted her chin up so she could meet his eyes before he said the last part, "But even when I wanted to strangle you daily, a part of me had to look out for you," he had done it twice in his life when they were younger.

Once when she'd been bullied for weeks by the new girl who wanted to take her spot in everything in fifth grade and then again in ninth grade when one of the senior football players had gotten her in a classroom. He had just made the team for JV, and she'd gotten on the cheerleading squad. The asshole had said she had to be formally introduced to the squad. He'd gotten suspended for a week, but it was the first time Caroline had thanked him in years. She'd even taken up for him getting him reduced to a two game suspension instead of a school one.

Caroline smiled before kissing him, "I offered to have sex with you as a thank you, you said the cupcakes were enough," she giggled because she now knew he had wanted the other part she'd offered. "You are a softie under all of this toughness, Tyler Lockwood, and I love that about you,"

"I'm not a softie, I just broke your bed," he couldn't help, but laugh because they had literally broken her bed and he was glad that her mom at least knew what they were. "We can tell her we were rearranging your room and we sorta set the bed down too hard," he was still laughing and she playfully slapped at his arm giggling.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

"So which Playmate did you like better?" she asked after a few minutes of snuggling up beside him after they had attempted to fix her bed. There was no hope for it though, but she didn't care, she could get her dad to get her a new one or let Tyler take her shopping like he'd offered. He did break it after all; of course she had taken pleasure in that breaking of the bed too.

"It's this girl, you might not know her, her names Caroline Forbes, she's from Mystic Falls, but I think she's a vampire with a werewolf boyfriend," He grinned looking down at her, the magazine folded up in her nightstand drawer in case somebody just happened to walk in. He hoped her mom would be working all night so that she wouldn't catch them like this. He was terrified of the woman. She had threatened to hurt him if he hurt her daughter and she'd been cleaning her gun when she'd said it.

"I might just be best friends with her boyfriend," Caroline smirked before kissing him, "Now, you're going to have to take pictures of yourself too later on for me," she squealed when he started tickling her. "I'll be the photographer," she added when he said hell no to that option. He had her on her back kissing her after a few minutes of flipping each other over trying to get control.

"How about we watch that video of you later," he kissed her before whispering he hadn't gotten to see it yet. Any thoughts of food were forgotten, but they could always reheat it later and enjoy it. They had all night long and he was going to take advantage of it too. He still had over forty pictures to look at. She'd included some stories in there as well and damn if she hadn't wrote them out. It was sex stories and he could swear they were about the two of them.

**TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
